1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical suturing methods and devices, and particularly to devices, machines, methods, needles, and stitch designs for cosmetic-grade suturing for reduced or minimized scarring and/or for organ or tissue internal suturing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known in the prior art to provide specialized needles and devices for suturing and for use with suture materials. Prior art patent documents include the following: U.S. Pat. No. 67,545 issued Aug. 6, 1867 for a spiral fissure needle; U.S. Pat. No. 196,226 issued Oct. 16, 1877 for a corkscrew; U.S. Pat. No. 242,602 issued Jun. 7, 1881 for a corkscrew; U.S. Pat. No. 349,791 issued Sep. 28, 1886 for a suture instrument; U.S. Pat. No. 919,138 issued Apr. 20, 1909 for a surgical needle; U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,271 issued May 4, 1926 for a surgical instrument; U.S. Pat. No. 2,327,353 issued Aug. 24, 1943 for an instrument for suturing; U.S. Pat. No. 2,959,172 issued Nov. 8, 1960 for a self-threading suture instrument; U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,619 issued Jun. 5, 1962 for suture devices.
Also, it is known in the prior art to include a tubular needle configuration, such as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,541 issued May 27, 1980 for a surgical instrument for stitching up soft tissues with lengths of spiked suture material describes a surgical instrument for stitching up soft tissues with lengths of spiked suture material that include a hollow body which houses a tubular needle having a through bore adapted to accommodate said length of suture material to be introduced into the tissue being sutured along with the needle, and a stop stationary with respect to the body and accommodated inside the through bore of the needle. Both the needle and the stop are shaped as coils having the same diameter and lead, and the needle is mounted slidably along the stop so as to retain the length of suture material in the tissue being sutured while extracting the needle therefrom.
It is also provided in the prior art to provide suturing instruments, such as the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,171 issued Apr. 3, 1984 for a suturing instrument and a method of holding a shuttle describes a surgical suturing instrument that crosses and knots a suturing thread combining a shuttle and the other suturing thread passing through an eye of a curved needle in a lock stitching practice, for accomplishing smooth passage of passing the shuttle through a loop of the needle thread and exact combination of the shuttle thread and the needle thread without getting out the shuttle from a shuttle holder during the suturing operation so as to form sound suturing stitchings every time. The shuttle is accommodated between a shuttle holder and a shuttle claw. The shuttle is formed with a front end portion movable between a guide groove in the shuttle claw and a guide groove in the shuttle holder. The shuttle is further formed with a sharp end for catching a thread loop in the suturing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,070 issued Aug. 14, 1984 for a stitching formation by a suturing instrument describes a suturing instrument used to form stitchings including stitching formation made by causing a shuttle thread to move in reciprocation on cut edges of a human part, between knottings and next knottings in a lock stitching, via an outer side of a needle thread at a needle-out-hole from a needle-in-hole of a needle, thereby to make conglutination of the cut part stable and sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,771 issued Jun. 25, 1985 for a multiple curved surgical needle describes a needle which includes a plurality of curves which provide for improved control while suturing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,652 issued Feb. 10, 1987 for a applicator for tying sewing threads describes an applicator for utilization in combination with an endoscope tube includes a coil connected to a longitudinal passage through a shaft and comprising hollow turns connected to the shaft passage for reception of a sewing thread, whose proximal extremity is passed through a loop projecting from a radial opening at the distal extremity of the shaft, is then drawn through the shaft passage and fastened to the proximal shaft extremity. Tying the single stitch after piercing the tissues is performed by passing the needle axially through the coil and then around the thread and twisting the coil out of the loop formed thereby to form the first half of a knot which is then complemented by the second half of the knot tied in the same way, the knot being tied by subsequently pulling together the two said halves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,892 issued Nov. 13, 1990 for a suturing anchoring device for use in a female suspension procedure describes an anchoring means for anchoring a suture in tissue includes a housing, a substantially cylindrical means within said housing for receiving a suture, and an adjusting means. Another anchoring means includes a housing, a rotating spool within said housing, a driving gear, and an adjusting means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,769 issued Oct. 6, 1992 for an apparatus for laparoscopic suturing with improved suture needle describes a novel suturing assembly defined by a new and improved suturing needle, having a bore therethrough for forming an arc of thread to be grasped. The assembly would comprise a first and second barrel portion, the portions working to allow a rod member to secure the arc of thread formed, and hold it in place, while the needle forms a second suture, and secures the loop as part of the suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,424 issued Oct. 18, 1994 for a laparoscopic suturing device describes a laparoscopic suturing device that includes a suturing needle and a driver for manipulating the needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,991 issued Mar. 19, 1996 for an endoscopic needle with suture retriever describes a suture retriever and method for manipulating suture during endoscopic surgical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,507,743 issued Apr. 16, 1996 for a coiled RF electrode treatment apparatus describes an RF treatment apparatus provides multi-modality treatment for tumors and other desired tissue masses, and includes an RF indifferent electrode and an active electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,703 issued May 28, 1996 for a laparoscopic deschamp and associated suturing technique describes a laparoscopic suturing device with an elongate shaft having a distal end and a proximal end and an arcuate tissue piercing element permanently fixed to the shaft at the distal end, the arcuate tissue piercing element lying in a plane disposed substantially transversely to the shaft. The tissue piercing element is provided at a free end, spaced from the shaft, with an eyelet, and the device has a suture thread extending through the eyelet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,685 issued Oct. 8, 1996 for a surgical instrument for placing suture or fasteners and U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,692 issued Jan. 20, 1998 for a surgical instrument for placing suture or fasteners at a remote location such as a laparoscopic surgery. The instrument is an elongated handle having a coiled projection at its distal end. The coiled projection is employed in penetrating and positioning a length of suture or fastener in tissue, for example, as in tissue proximation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,851 issued Sep. 22, 1998 for a suture spring device describes a guide used to position a suture spring device in anatomical tissue in an elastically deformed, expanded state and is subsequently removed to permit the suture spring device to move from the elastically deformed, expanded state toward a relaxed, contracted state to apply a predetermined compression to the tissue engaged by the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,689 issued Jun. 15, 1999 for a subcutaneous radiation reflection probe describes a subcutaneous radiation reflection probe for measuring oxygen saturation in living tissue includes an elongate drive shaft on one end of which is detachably coupled a mounting cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,138 issued Aug. 10, 1999 for a spiral needle for endoscopic surgery describes a needle for endoscopic surgery is curved into an arc of more than 180.degree. And twisted, so that it forms a part of a spiral, with a lateral offset between the needle point and barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,983 issued Sep. 7, 1999 for a tissue cutting and stitching device and method describes a device for cutting tissue, the device comprising a first tube having a side window; a second tube positioned within the first tube, the second tube having a side window and being movable within the first tube; a third tube positioned within the second tube, the third tube having a side window and being movable within the second tube; and a needle insertable within the second tube, the needle housing a suture.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,610 issued Sep. 5, 2000 for a device and method for suturing wound describes a needle assembly in which the needle is constructed of a spring-like material and initially housed within a sheath in a deformed condition. The needle can be easily exposed by sliding an actuator so as to release the constraining means and allow the needle to assume its undeformed condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,973 issued Feb. 18, 2003 for an anastomosis device having an improved needle driver describes an anastomosis device for attaching a first hollow vessel to a second hollow vessel. The device includes a handle for holding the device, and a head assembly, attached to the handle, for holding the first and second hollow vessels adjacent to each other. The head assembly having a distal end, a proximal end and a longitudinal axis there between. The device further includes a needle guide disposed longitudinally along the head assembly adjacent to the vessels, and a helical needle, having a suture attached to a proximal end thereof, disposed within the head assembly at its proximal end. The device has an actuator on the handle for actuating a needle driver. The needle driver is coupled to the head and includes a flexible rotatable member operated by the actuator, for rotating and driving the needle distally along the needle guides and through the first and second hollow vessels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,248 issued Mar. 25, 2003 for a helical needle apparatus for creating a virtual electrode used for the ablation of tissue describes a surgical apparatus for delivering a conductive fluid to a target site for subsequent formation of a virtual electrode to ablate bodily tissue at the target site by applying a current to the delivered conductive fluid. The surgical apparatus includes an elongated device forming a helical needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,562,052 issued May 13, 2003 for a suturing device and method that allows a physician to remotely suture biological tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,613,058 issued Sep. 2, 2003 for an anastomosis device having needle receiver for capturing the needle after it has passed through the needle guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,917 issued Sep. 30, 2003 for a helical suture instrument which either pushes or pulls a suture along a helical needle tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,663,633 issued Dec. 16, 2003 for a helical orthopedic fixation and reduction device, insertion system, and associated methods describes a system for fixation of a soft tissue tear includes a flexible, generally helical fixation element biased to a predetermined pitch and a hollow, generally helical insertion element dimensioned to admit at least a distal portion of the fixation element into a lumen thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,107 issued Apr. 20, 2004 for a method and apparatus for suturing describes devices and techniques for suturing that are particularly useful in laparoscopic, arthroscopic, and/or open surgical procedures. A method of delivering a suture includes providing a suture device, releasably coupling a suture to a distal end of a suture device by threading the suture through a first region of a bounded opening of the suture device and moving the suture to a second region of the bounded opening having a dimension smaller than a diameter of the suture to trap the suture in the second region, penetrating a substrate with the distal end of the suture device such that the a portion of the suture passes through the substrate, and releasing the suture from the distal end of the suture device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,003 issued Jun. 28, 2005 for transobturator surgical articles and methods describe surgical articles, implants and components suitable for a transobturator surgical procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,019 issued Jun. 28, 2005 for a helical needle apparatus for creating a virtual electrode used for the ablation of tissue describes a surgical apparatus for delivering a conductive fluid to a target site for subsequent formation of a virtual electrode to ablate bodily tissue at the target site by applying a current to the delivered conductive fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,037 issued Jun. 28, 2005 for a retrievable septal defect closure device describes a septal defect closure device having a first occluding disk having a first flexible membrane attached to a first frame and a second occluding disk having a second flexible membrane attached to a separate second frame. The first frame has at least two outwardly extending loops joined to one another by flexible joints. These loops are attached to the first membrane to define taut fabric petals when the first disk is in a deployed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,807 issued Aug. 2, 2005 for a helical device and method for aiding the ablation and assessment of tissue describes a helical needle attached to a surgical probe to aid in the insertion of the probe into a tissue mass.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,986,776 issued Jan. 17, 2006 for a suturing apparatus, method and system describes an apparatus used with a helical suture device has a first end and a second end. The first end includes a spatulate member having a length along a first axis. The second end includes a guide shaped to receive a cylindrical axle of the helical suture device for rotation on a second axis. The guide is shaped to constrain the first axis in fixed position relative to the second axis, the first and second axes each lying within a plane. The spatulate member extends, typically symmetrically, in a first direction and a second direction from the first axis, the first direction and second direction being on opposite sides of the plane. The apparatus lies between a first tissue that is to be sutured, and a second tissue that is desired not to be sutured.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,556 issued Jul. 4, 2006 for transobturator surgical articles and methods describe a surgical instrument and method for treating female urinary stress incontinence. The instrument includes a first curved needle-like element defining in part a curved shaft having a distal end and a proximal, a mesh for implanting into the lower abdomen of a female to provide support to the urethra; a second curved needle element having a proximal end and a distal end, and a coupler for simultaneous attachment to the distal end of the first needle and the distal end of the second needle.
U.S. Pat. No. D543,626 issued May 29, 2007 for a handle for a surgical instrument describes an ornamental design for a handle for a surgical instrument
U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,087 issued Jun. 26, 2007 for an articulating suturing device and method describes devices, systems, and methods for suturing of body lumens allow the suturing of vascular puncture sites located at the distal end of a percutaneous tissue tract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,324 issued Sep. 11, 2007 for a helical fiber optic mode scrambler describes methods and apparatus of the present invention provide advantages for remote laser delivery systems that conduct high levels of light energy through a fiber optic cable to a selectable target surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,288,105 issued Oct. 30, 2007 for a tissue opening occluder describes a tissue opening occluder including first and second occluder portions, each occluder portion including a frame structure and an attachment structure to attach one portion to the other portion. The frames may be utilized to constrain the tissue between the two portions enough to restrict the significant passage of blood therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,494 issued Nov. 6, 2007 for a method for manufacturing stent-grafts describes a sewing machine which is capable of sewing reinforcing wire to tubular grafts in order to form stent grafts. A bobbin (which may be seated in a shuttle) carries a bottom thread through the bore of the tubular graft and forms a stitch in combination with a top thread carried on a needle which pierces the graft wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,325 issued Dec. 18, 2007 for a helical needle apparatus for creating a virtual electrode used for the ablation of tissue describes a surgical apparatus for delivering a conductive fluid to a target site for subsequent formation of a virtual electrode to ablate bodily tissue at the target site by applying a current to the delivered conductive fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,323,004 issued Jan. 29, 2008 for a device for providing automatic stitching of an incision describes an automatic suturing device including: a body for insertion into an opening in tissue; a plurality of hooks movably disposed in the body between retracted and extended positions; a suture holder having sutures disposed therein, the suture holder having a mechanism for engaging a portion of the hooks when in the retracted position and for attaching the sutures to a portion of the plurality of hooks; and an actuator for actuating the plurality of hooks from the retracted position to the extended position and for embedding the exposed plurality of hooks with the attached sutures into the tissue surrounding the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,335,221 issued Feb. 26, 2008 for a suture anchoring and tensioning device and method for using same describes a suture anchoring device made from a coiled member having a helical configuration with a multiplicity of turns. When used in connection with a surgical procedure, the device is positioned adjacent to a wound site and a suture is attached to at least two of the turns so as to anchor the suture to the coiled member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,812 issued Mar. 25, 2008 for prolapse repair instruments.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,197 issued Apr. 1, 2008 for a method and apparatus for cystocele repair describes comprising the steps of: establishing four pathways in tissue around a bladder of a patient, introducing a strap into each of said pathways, and positioning beneath said bladder of said patient a support member having each said strap connected thereto such that said bladder of said patient is supported by said support member and a bulge of said bladder into a vagina of said patient is reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,773 issued Apr. 15, 2008 for a handle and surgical article describes handles for needles suitable for pelvic floor surgical procedures.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,244 issued May 13, 2008 for a deployment apparatus for suture anchoring device describes a deployment device for anchoring a suture to a suture anchoring device, which is made from a helically coiled member, includes a winding tube for winding a suture around the coiled member in a helical path such that the suture is attached to at least one turn of the coiled member.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,936 issued May 27, 2008 for a retrievable septal defect closure device describes a septal defect closure device having a first occluding disk having a first flexible membrane attached to a first frame and a second occluding disk having a second flexible membrane attached to a separate second frame. The first frame has at least two outwardly extending loops joined to one another by flexible joints. These loops are attached to the first membrane to define taut fabric petals when the first disk is in a deployed configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,479,155 issued Jan. 20, 2009 for a defect occluder release assembly and method describes a release assembly is provided to aid the reversible and repositionable deployment of a defect occluder. The release assembly includes an occluder tether having a distal portion comprising at least one suture loop, and a snare structure having a distal portion comprising a snare element. The at least one suture loop is receivable through at least a portion of the defect occluder, and reversibly looped over an anchor element so as to permit reversible collapse the defect occluder for selective ingress and egress from a delivery catheter. The snare element is reversibly engageable with the anchor element so as to reversibly retain the at least one suture loop upon the anchor element, and thereby hold the defect occluder in a posture for reversible free-floating tethered deployment in a defect while being observable in a final position prior to release.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,945 issued Mar. 10, 2009 for a method and apparatus for treating pelvic organ prolapse describes the steps of establishing a first pathway between the external perirectal region of the patient to the region of the ischial spine in tissue on one side of the prolapsed organ, followed by establishing a second pathway in tissue on the contralateral side of the prolapsed organ. A support member, which includes a central support portion and two end portions, is positioned in a position to reposition said prolapsed organ in said organ's anatomically correct location. The end portions of the support member are introduced through the respective tissue pathways, followed by adjustment of the end portions so that the support member is located in a therapeutic relationship to the prolapsed organ that is to be supported.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,582,103 issued Sep. 1, 2009 for a tissue opening occluder describes a tissue opening occluder comprising first and second occluder portions, each occluder portion including a frame structure and an attachment structure to attach one portion to the other portion. The frames may be utilized to constrain the tissue between the two portions enough to restrict the significant passage of blood therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,588,583 issued Sep. 15, 2009 for a suturing device, system and method describes improved medical suturing devices, systems, and methods to hold a suture needle at a fixed location relative to a handle of the device, allowing the surgeon to grasp and manipulate the handle of the suturing device to insert the needle through tissues in a manner analogous to use of a standard needle gripper.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,637,918 issued Dec. 29, 2009 for a helical suturing device describes an apparatus for repairing a tear in an annulus fibrosus of a spinal disc includes a hollow, helically-shaped suturing needle and a retriever.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,686,821 issued Mar. 30, 2010 for an apparatus and method for positive closure of an internal tissue membrane opening describes a device having two components: a needle advancing apparatus slidable longitudinally along a catheter to advance needles into a tissue membrane, such as a blood vessel wall, around an opening in the membrane; and, a suture retrieval assembly insertable through the catheter beyond a distal side of the tissue membrane.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,805 issued Apr. 20, 2010 for a helical coil apparatus for ablation of tissue describes a surgical apparatus for delivering a conductive fluid to a target site for subsequent formation of a virtual electrode to ablate bodily tissue at the target site by applying a current to the delivered conductive fluid.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,857 issued Apr. 20, 2010 for a hydrodynamic suture passer describes a hydrodynamic suturing instrument, comprises an elongated cannulated suturing needle having a distal end configured to carry a suture through tissue and a proximal end adapted to connect to a syringe barrel and a lumen extending from said proximal end to an opening at the distal end for having a size for the passage of a suture, and the opening at the distal end configured to receive a suture extending from the lumen along an outer surface of the needle wherein a sharp point extends forward of the suture. A companion instrument includes forceps having a distal end with jaws and a proximal end with a lumen extending from the proximal end to the distal end for passage of the needle, and the jaws having an opening enabling passage of the needle through tissue grasped in the jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,699,892 issued Apr. 20, 2010 for a minimally invasive procedure for implanting an annuloplasty device describes a method for modifying a heart valve annulus includes placing a purse string suture at a puncture site adjacent a heart valve, inserting at least one delivery member through the puncture site, positioning a distal end of the at least one delivery member adjacent a portion of a valve annulus, deploying an annuloplasty device carried within the at least one delivery member and implanting the annuloplasty device into the valve annulus. The method also includes reshaping the heart valve annulus after implantation of the at least one annuloplasty device.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,059 issued Aug. 17, 2010 for a suturing method describes an apparatus used with a helical suture device has a first end and a second end. The first end includes a spatulate member having a length along a first axis. The second end includes a guide shaped to receive a cylindrical axle of the helical suture device for rotation on a second axis. The guide is shaped to constrain the first axis in fixed position relative to the second axis, the first and second axes each lying within a plane. The spatulate member extends, typically symmetrically, in a first direction and a second direction from the first axis, the first direction and second direction being on opposite sides of the plane. The apparatus lies between a first tissue that is to be sutured, and a second tissue that is desired not to be sutured.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,780,700 issued Aug. 24, 2010 for a patent foramen ovale closure system describes a patent foramen ovale closure device, method of delivering and a delivery system are provided. The device may include a closure device releasably connectable to an actuator. The device may include a proximal segment, an intermediate segment and a distal segment. When delivered, the proximal segment and intermediate segment form a first clip-shaped portion sized and configured to be positioned over a septum secundum of the patent foramen ovale, and the intermediate segment and distal segment form a second clip-shaped portion sized and configured to be positioned over a septum primum of the patent foramen ovale.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,794,471 issued Sep. 14, 2010 for a compliant anastomosis system describes an integrated anastomosis tool may include an effector that both makes an opening in the wall of a target vessel and connects a graft vessel to the target vessel. The connection between the graft vessel and the target vessel may be compliant, and may be achieved by deploying a plurality of connectors such as staples into tissue.